Insistência
by NathDragonessa
Summary: Shinobu sofre, mas não desiste.
1. Determinação

**Disclaimer:** Imagine, se eu teria uma cabeça genial como à de Nakamura Shungiku para inventar uma série tão maravilhosa como essa. Fanfic feita sem intenções de obter nenhum lucro (mas se por um acaso quiserem me dar algum dinheiro, eu falo o número da minha conta para que façam uma doaçãozinha!).

**ATENÇÃO!** Essa fic possui conteúdo YAOI (relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens), portanto, se não gosta/tem algo contra ou algo parecido, recomendo que não leia. Aceito críticas construtivas, mas poupe-me de preconceitos, ok?

**Insistência**

**~-~**

[…]_ Uma flor denunciando que..._

_Apesar da loucura humana_

_A Natureza Divina continua a existir _[…]

Autoria Desconhecida

**~-~**

- Kamijoooooou! - disse enquanto abraçava o outro por cima dos ombros - O que você 'tá fazendo aqui tão cedo? Sentiu minha falta?

Realmente era costume de Kamijou chegar cedo ao trabalho, sempre tinha milhares de livros para carregar pra lá e pra cá, ou planejar aulas. Mas não era costume dele chegar _tão_ cedo.

- Não enche. - Apesar de o estado normal do outro já ser irritadiço, desta vez estava visivelmente saltando veias nas testas.

- Nossa, sentiu tanto a minha falta que agora fica irritado até quando eu chego perto? – Perguntou, ciente de que estava irritando mais ainda seu colega de trabalho.

Depois disso sentiu o chão tremer, e o amigo sair de seus braços. Opa, alguém ficou nervoso. Havia agora vários livros espalhados pelo chão e um olhar furioso em cima de si.

- Err... Lembrei de uma coisa que tenho que fazer. Com licença. - Saiu então batendo a porta e encostando-se à mesma. - Ufa... Vi minha vida toda em um filme.

Então algo agarrou seu braço, e foi puxado pelo corredor. Viu uma silhueta de costas, mas não reconheceu a pessoa, até ela empurrá-lo para dentro de uma sala, fechar a porta, e ficar de frente para si.

O que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Shinobu? Algum problema?

O seqüestrador havia se declarado para ele há algumas semanas, mas estranhara o fato de que por todo esse tempo, não tinha sido procurado. Julgou que o menor havia criado juízo, se arrependido, e fosse viver sua vida sem dar atenção a paixões tolas de adolescência.

- Eu não vou desistir. - Miyagi fez uma careta de completa confusão.

- Desistir do quê?

- De você. Não pense que durante essas semanas eu esqueci você, porque eu não esqueci. Sua indiferença me feriu. Mas não desistirei, porque tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos, e farei você me amar. É o meu destino. É o seu destino.

Ah! De novo o papo de destino. O moleque se declarara pra ele, mas não só se declarara. Fizera um belo discurso sobre destino, amor, destino, história de vida, destino, enfim... Revisava a hipótese de ter um obsessivo à sua frente.

Você precisa se concentrar nos estudos, isso sim.

_Oh não! Aquele rosto cheio de indiferença de novo, que tanto o ferira_. Mas Shinobu tinha certeza, via ali, no fundo dos olhos do outro, uma fagulha de esperança.

Esperança de que Shinobu estivesse certo.

Foi isso que o motivou a voltar a procurar Miyagi, foi isso que o motivou a seguir em frente há semanas atrás, e é isso que o estava motivando nesse momento. Antes tinha impressão de enxergar isso, agora tinha certeza. Miyagi se torturava, sentia-se responsável pelos atos de Shinobu, e Shinobu iria mostrar a ele que ele estava errado.

Iria mostrar que ali havia amor.

~-~

Tá aí gente, uma fanfic pequenina pra vocês. Não me xinguem! Eu sei que está realmente pequena. Mas foi tudo que minha inspiração me permitiu hoje.

Bom, posso pensar em uma continuação, mas eu faria em um mundo paralelo, porque penso em toda uma história pra esses dois. Mas ainda não estou confiante o suficiente pra passar para o papel, a idéia está muito imatura ainda.

Por favor, dêem-me suas opiniões. Críticas, sugestões etc. Agradeço reviews.

E queria agradecer à minha maravilhosa amiga Dani (Huntress pra maioria), que foi quem me deu a idéia de fazer uma fic desse casal. Essa vai pra você, linda! E agradecer também a Fabi (Shii, minha filhota linda!) por me dar valiosas dicas para escrever e por betar!! Obrigada, amo você, minha filhota!

Até mais, gente!


	2. Despertar

**Insistência**

Capítulo 2 – Despertar

**

* * *

**

_Nesse quê de profunda e triste angústia  
Não se faz sentir em meu peito, o coração...  
Talvez não queira despertar, talvez, não._

_Autor:__ Ulysses Laluce_

**

* * *

**

Miyagi estava sentado na cadeira de seu escritório - que dividia com Kamijou. Divagava sobre a vida. Sobre certo problema que havia aparecido diretamente da Austrália.

- Moleque irritante. - Droga. Sentia que aquele moleque realmente iria bagunçar sua vida. - Tsc. O que eu faço... Sensei?

Após falar isso, ouviu a porta atrás de si se abrir e entrar um - pra variar - irritado Hiroki Kamijou.

- Bom dia, meu demoniozinho!

Como resposta, recebeu um olhar atravessado, para depois ser completamente ignorado. Ah! Podia estar no pior dos humores, mas nunca perderia uma chance se irritar o colega de trabalho. Era tão divertido! E também, servia como uma perfeita distração para seus problemas.

- Oh não! Fui trocado por livros!

Dessa vez não foi ignorado: recebeu uma bufada como resposta.

Se a 'irritação' fosse personificada, ela teria um outro nome, e esse nome certamente seria Hiroki Kamijou.

Kamijou, com sua paixão por literatura, além de dar aula, coleciona infinitos livros, resultando em um escritório que mais parece uma biblioteca. Ele sempre esconde seu romance, ou melhor, _tenta_ esconder seu romance com Nowaki Kusama, um médico que aparece no colégio de vez em quando, principalmente para trazer algum objeto que esse demônio-cabeça-de-vento esquece em casa e não pode voltar para buscar. Possui cabelos castanhos claros, curtos, - embora não tão curtos quanto os de Miyagi - e olhos da mesma cor. Alto, embora não tão alto quanto Miyagi e muito menos quanto Kusama. Enfim, é um cara relativamente atraente. Já sobre o namorado de Kamijou, Miyagi não podia dizer muita coisa, o vira poucas vezes. Um homem bonito e de cabelos escuros. Aliás, a característica mais notável em Kusama era sua altura. Um homem alto, muito alto.

Características físicas: ok.

Características psicológicas: X.

Esse cara é uma grande incógnita. Impossível saber o que ele está pensando. Você sequer pode prever uma atitude dele! Obviamente, exceto sua irritação constante. A única atitude óbvia dele são suas caras de desgosto e olhares atravessados. Mas mesmo essas atitudes, às vezes surpreendem com um fundo de mágoa ou alegria.

A cara de irritação tentando esconder a cara de apaixonado quando Kusama aparece, é um desses momentos.

- Vou pegar café, aceita? – Ficar divagando sobre homens _é_ uma coisa estranha. Melhor espairecer a cabeça um pouco.

- Não obrigado. Minha caneca 'tá cheia, avoado-senpai. – Disse Kamijou, sem tirar os olhos do seu livro, enquanto apontava para sua caneca.

- Ah... Ok. – Nem tinha visto que ele havia sentado, nem que estava lendo livro, quanto menos que ele estava com uma caneca, _e cheia._ "Hora de trabalhar Miyagi, hora de trabalhar" pensou enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

**~-~**

- Ahh... O que eu faço? - Shinobu estava em uma animadíssima aula - para não dizer o contrário - de matemática, mas a última coisa que estava pensando em fazer era prestar atenção na maldita aula.

Há alguns anos, Shinobu fora vítima de alguns vândalos na biblioteca de seu colégio. Enquanto era encurralado entre as paredes de livros, Miyagi apareceu e salvou sua pele. Desde aquele fatídico dia nunca mais conseguira tirar o homem da cabeça. Ele era tão bonito! E tão... tão... _tão homem_!

Mas o problema veio depois disso tudo. Se já não bastasse o mundo ser pequeno, 1 semana depois do incidente, Shinobu descobriu que seu salvador se casaria _justamente _com sua irmã mais velha! Sem saber o que fazer, foi para a Austrália. Talvez fosse melhor desistir. Mas esperaria, por que Shinobu _sabia_ que ali estava o seu destino, junto com You Miyagi.

Então veio a notícia: Sua irmã se divorciara!

Não pensou duas vezes, quis voltar ao Japão na mesma semana! E conseguiu. Agora lá estava Shinobu, pensando no que fará para convencer o professor Miyagi-cabeça-dura de que mesmo que Shinobu seja -_muito_- mais novo, e seja um estudante, não altera o fato de que se amam.

Por que Shinobu tinha certeza: Miyagi o amava. O problema estava justamente em fazê-lo enxergar isso.

- Já sei! - Era isso! Por que não tinha pensado nisso antes?

- Hey... Shinobu. O professor daqui a pouco te expulsa da sala. - Ops!

- Ah... Desculpe. - Havia falado alto sem querer, e acabou recebendo um olhar de reprovação do professor, e uma advertência do colega ao lado.

De qualquer forma, não pretendia prestar atenção na aula. Imaginar Miyagi era muitíssimo mais interessante.

Miyagi não era um exemplo de homem musculoso e bem cuidado, afinal, era um professor que passava o dia quase todo na Universidade Mitsuhashi dando aulas de literatura, ou infernizando seu professor-assistente, mas era um homem bonito e charmoso a seu modo. Cabelos pretos, olhos escuros. Mesmo sem querer, chamava atenção de muitos alunos e alunas com seu jeito alegre, mas tinha atitudes particularmente sérias quando se tratava de sua vida pessoal ou trabalho. Definitivamente um homem admirável.

**~-~**

Depois que um dia cansativo aguentando aqueles _fedelhos. _Ah! Casa finalmente! Mal podia esperar para se jogar no sofá, comer a comida pré-pronta que deixara na geladeira, relaxar, pensar em nada, cochilar na frente da TV, depois tomar uma bela ducha, e então...

Seus maravilhosos pensamentos se interromperam ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento.

Da porta, dava pra ver uma silhueta de costas... Uma pessoa...

- Mexendo na minha cozinha! - Mas como ele...?

- Ah! Miyagi-san, já chegou! - O indivíduo exclamou, virando-se de frente para Miyagi – Queria que o jantar estivesse pronto quando chegasse. Acho que passei muito tempo cortando o repolho. - Então era por isso que o apartamento estava cheirando a queimado. Mas, mais importante que isso...

- Shinobu! 'Tá fazendo o que aqui? Como conseguiu entrar?

- Ah! Isso... - Deu um sorriso amarelo – Depois de procurar um pouco, achei a cópia da chave que era da minha irmã. - Era impressão sua, ou o cheiro de queimado estava ficando mais forte?

- Ahh!!! O repolho! - O mais novo voltou-se para o fogão, e continuou a lutar com a comida, como que habitante daquela casa.

Oh! Situemos-nos no ambiente. O apartamento de Miyagi era um lugar com pouquíssimos móveis, algo como um _flet_. Da porta de entrada se via a sala, com dois sofás pretos e uma TV de plasma notoriamente grande do lado esquerdo. Ao lado direito se via uma mesa de jantar e a cozinha mais ao fundo, com armários na parede e uma bancada para separar a cozinha da 'sala de jantar'. Tudo com decoração moderna e simples, tudo nas cores preto, branco e prata.

Entre as 'salas', se via um corredor, onde daria para dois quartos - o qual um deles era o quarto do dono da casa, e o outro ele havia feito de escritório - e um banheiro totalmente branco e limpo.

Voltemos à hilária expressão de Miyagi, fitando aquele ser extraterrestre em sua cozinha. Simplesmente estava sem reação. E afinal de contas, porque o moleque parecia se divertir? Porque ele se sentia tão em casa? E o principal: Porque isso _não_ o incomodava?

Por falta de ação, Miyagi simplesmente sentou-se no sofá e ficou olhando o indivíduo 'brincar' na cozinha. Parecia concentrado e empenhado em vencer a luta. "Porquê faz isso, Shinobu?" Miyagi definitivamente não entendia toda essa insistência, essa determinação, _esse amor _o qual Shinobu falava.

- Tsc. - Levantou – Vou tomar banho. - Foi em direção a seu quarto, abriu a parede-guarda-roupa (que é o nome mais preciso para descrever o tal guarda-roupa, feito pelo próprio dono da casa), pegou roupas limpas, e foi tomar seu tão ansiado banho.

**~-~**

Já sentados à mesa, Miyagi olhava seu prato com um tique nervoso em seu olho.

- Erm... Espero que goste, Miyagi-san. Eu queria fazer um Okonomiyaki¹ mais produzido, mas não tinha dinheiro para comprar tudo, então fiz somente um Modanyaki² simples. Tudo bem? - Pela expressão de Shinobu, via-se claramente que ele estava completamente sem-graça. - Amanhã faço Tempura³, já que estou mais acostumado a fazer.

- Não tem problema. - Opa! – Fazer Tempura amanhã?

- Sim. - Oh não! Que cara de inocente é essa?

- Você por um acaso, pretende vir cozinhar meu jantar todos os dias?

- Sim. - Cara de inocente combinado com um sorriso (lindo). Deus! Concentre-se Miyagi, concentre-se!

- Hum. - Não seria má idéia ter alguém para cozinhar todos os dias, mas... - Shinobu, – Não podia. - hoje foi a primeira e a última vez que você fez isso. Quando terminarmos de comer, você me entregará a chave-suspeita que você pegou sabe-se lá onde, vai me entregar, e vai continuar a viver sua vida como se nunca tivesse me conhecido, esquecer toda essa bobagem, certo?

"E lá vamos nós outra vez." Impressionante! Os dois pensaram a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Mas nem tudo estava realmente acontecendo 'outra vez'. Se prestássemos atenção, perceberíamos que Miyagi – surpreendentemente, ou não – estava com as mãos fechadas, apertando-as um pouco mais que de costume, fazendo com que a pele ficasse mais branca que o normal devido ao deslocamento de sangue causado por uma pressão no local. Enfim... Entenderam do que se trata, certo?

- Recuso. - Mas o que diabos...?

- Como? - Em que parte havia perguntado se ele concordava?

- Eu tirei cópia da chave da sua casa, - esse moleque estava ficando cada vez mais folgado – mas não entregarei a que eu tenho aqui. Eu voltarei amanhã, farei Tempura para nós, e você vai me dar uma chance.

- Não decida as coisas por mim, _pirralho_. - Rosnou. Isso já estava passando dos limites.

- Não estou decidindo as coisas por você, estou decidindo por _mim_. - Ah! Isso.

Ok. Um a zero para o moleque. Suspirou.

- Vamos comer. - Talvez amanhã Miyagi conseguisse ao menos um placar de empate.

- Certo! - Primeira garfada. - Como está?

- Muito bom.

- Eba! - Miyagi não resistiu em direcionar algumas olhadas disfarçadas ao ser a sua frente comendo alegremente.

A propósito, o tal "Modanyaki" estava horrível.

**

* * *

**

1 – Okonomiyaki - _Okonomi_ significa "o que você quer" ou "seu desejo," e _yaki_ significa "grelhado" ou "frito" (ps. _yakitori_ and _yakisoba_); sendo assim, o nome desse prato quer dizer "cozinhar aquilo que você gosta, da maneira que você deseja". A mistura é feita com farinha, vegetais, água ou dashi, ovos e repolho picado, e usualmente contém ingredientes como cebola, carne (geralmente de porco ou bacon), polvo, lula, camarão, vegetais, kimchi, mochi ou queijo. O Okonomiyaki é associado geralmente como sendo um omelete, pizza, ou panqueca, e comumente referido como sendo a "pizza japonesa" ou como a "panqueca japonesa". Muitos restaurantes de okonomiyaki são no estilo faça você mesmo, onde os clientes fazem uma porção dos ingredientes, misturam e grelham em chapas quentes. No caso da fic, ele fez de uma maneira "personalizada", sem a parte da massa.

2 – Modanyaki - Quando o okonomiyaki é servido com repolho cortado e uma camada de macarrão frito (ramenou udon) na mistura é chamado de _modanyaki_ ("yaki moderno").

3 – Tempura - vegetais em pedaços, frutos do mar e carnes fritas.

**

* * *

**

**N/A**: Oi gente! Peço desculpas pela demora do segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem, ele deu um pouquinho mais de trabalho e está um pouquinho maior. Talvez ele esteja um pouco chato, mas quis explicar algumas coisas, já que alguns leitores se declararam estar perdidos, já que não conhecem a série nem o mangá. Espero que não fique cansativo para os que já conhecem, até mesmo porque fiz algumas alterações em relação ao original (por exemplo, o apartamento do Miyagi).

Agradeço a todos pelas reviews e sempre que puder, responderei via e-mail.

Até a próxima!


End file.
